


A Moment Alone

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Hawkmates and Friends [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra and Carter are alone in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Alone

Kendra looked up from her book to see him there asleep in his chair. 

They had been lounging in the library researching. The others were off doing their own things in the ship. 

He looked so peaceful. It had definitely been a transition. Carter had been wonderful at giving her the space she needed to come to terms with everything. He pushed her in training, but then she pushed back. It was comforting to have him close by. 

Recently she had been having more dreams of their past. There were a few that consisted of some of their moments of passion. It was hard to figure out how she felt when there were all these other lives, but the dreams felt good. She kept looking at him there asleep. What was he dreaming about she wondered?

The more she looked at him the more she felt this urge to kiss him. She had dreamt it so much that she wanted to try it. 

She put her book down and walked over to where he was sleeping. She bent down and placed a kiss on his lips. Carter woke up as she was kissing him and pulled her into his lap.

“What was that for?”

“I just wanted to see what it was like I’ve dreamt it so many times.”

He smiled at her and pulled her down for another kiss.


End file.
